Untittled
by cloud3024
Summary: Yesung menahan rasa cintanya pada Siwon. Akankah akhirnya Siwon tahu?


**Warning :**

BL (Boys Love),

Un-official pair,

Out of Characters,

Based True Story.

**Pair: **

YeWon / WonSung

**A/N:**

FF khusus buat para YeWonderfull :) dan Chingudeul semua yang berkenan untuk membaca.

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Menyimpan perasaan cinta pada seseorang sungguh menyakitkan, apalagi kalau sampai sekarang kita belum menyampaikannya. Itulah yang aku alami, namaku Kim Jong Woon teman-teman biasa memanggil namaku Yesung umurku saat ini 18 tahun kuliah di Inha University jurusan musik modern mencintai seorang namja –temanku saat bersekolah di Junior High School yang bernama Choi Siwon. Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, baik hati, pintar dalam akademik dan non akademik, dikenal oleh semua penghuni sekolah karena ketampanannya. Sedangkan aku seorang nerd, hidupku hanya berkutat pada buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Tapi aku beruntung masih bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari karena kami sekelas dulu.

**Flashback **

Suatu hari aku yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas terus memperhatikan segala tingkah lakunya yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku tersentak kaget, aku berusaha untuk mengontrol diriku lalu membalas senyumannya. Sepanjang hari itu aku menjadi lebih semangat ketika mengingat senyumannya.

Besoknya saat jam istirahat aku pergi ke perpustakaan mencari buku yang ingin sekali kubaca. Ketika aku ingin mengambil buku tersebut, ternyata ada orang lain yang juga ingin mengambil buku tersebut dari seberang. Akhirnya terjadilah tarik menarik, cukup lama kami saling tarik menarik hingga akhirnya orang tersebut melepaskan tarikannya menyebabkan aku langsung terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aaww.." pekikku. Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku mendongak.

DEG

Siwon kini berada di depanku.

"gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga ingin mengambil buku tersebut."

Aku mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahnya. Dia membantuku ketika aku mencoba berdiri.

"go..gomawo" dia tersenyum, aku menjadi salah tingkah.

**Flashback end **

Aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut, betapa bahagianya aku pada saat itu dapat berbicara dengannya. Namun kebahagianku tidak berlangsung lama..

**Flashback **

Hari itu saat pulang sekolah aku berjalan beriringan dengan sahabatku –Donghae. Tiba-tiba aku bertanya padaku.

"Apakah menurutmu Siwon itu tampan?"

"Ehmm… luamyan" jawabku gugup.

"Apakah kau mencintainya ?" tanyanya lagi

Aku tersentak, bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Wae? Katamu tadi dia tampan?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku kali ini dengan sangat pelan. Aku berharap tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan kami. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada seorang namja yang berjalan dengan cepat melewati kami.

DEG

_SIWONN? _

"Apakah dia mendengar percakapan kami?" batinku. Aku melihat sorot matanya yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mengingat tatapan matanya.

"Arrghh" teriakku frustasi.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong tadi!" pekikku.

"Seandainya saja Appa tidak melarangku untuk memiliki kekasih" sesalku kemudian.

Besoknya ketika kami berpapasan aku tersenyum padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat padaku. Aku berdiri mematung, tidak menyangka dia akan bersikap seperti itu. Berarti dugaanku benar kalau dia mendengar percakapanku dengan sahabatku kemarin. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus jujur berkata jujur padanya kalau sebenarnya aku mencintai dirinya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau kebaikannya selama ini padaku hanya sebatas teman, bukan karena rasa cinta?.

Hingga hari perpisahan tiba pun dia tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Apakah ini akhir cintaku? Aku tidak akan melihat dirinya lagi karena kami mencari Senior High School yang berbeda.

**Flashback end **

Senyumku yang tadi terkembang kini perlahan memudar. Betapa bodohnya diriku saat itu yang lebih mementingkan untuk berbohong daripada jujur tentang perasaan ini. Dan kini aku begitu menyesal 3 tahun aku lewati dengan menahan perasaan ini tanpa berani mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku melihat ke kalender. Ahh.. sekarang hari ulang tahunnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Baiklah, aku ucapkan saja. Beruntung kalau dia mau membalasnya, tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa" pikirku lesu. Aku mulai mengetik pesan untuknya.

_Saengil Chukkahamnida, Siwon _

_From Yesung._

Segera aku kirim pesan tersebut. Berharap dia mau membalasnya. Tapi ternyata sampai malam dia tidak membalas pesanku. Aku kecewa, ternyata dia masih marah padaku. Aku pikir dia sudah melupakan kejadian tersebut.

###

Besoknya aku berjalan menuju jurusan film mencari Donghae. Beginilah susahnya kalau mempunyai sahabat yang berbeda jurusan dengan kita. Apalagi kalau jaraknya jauh dari jurusanku kalau bukan karena keperluan mendesak aku tidak akan mau berjalan sejauh ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di depan kelasnya. Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam lalu bertanya pada seseorang yang lewat di depanku.

"Apakah Donghae-ah ada?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tunggu akan aku panggilkan" lanjutnya.

Kuedarkan sekali lagi pandanganku ke dalam kelas.

DEG

Aku terpaku ketika melihat seorang namja yang duduk dengan santai bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut di wajahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, karena kulihat Donghae berjalan mendekatik, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Yesung-ah? Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin meeminta referensi film yang cocok untuk membuat lagu ballad" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"oh.. okey nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu membawa filmnya" ucapnya.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah" ucapku. Donghae mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kuedarkan sekali lagi pandanganku, kulihat dia masih memperhatikanku. Aku segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

###

"Kenapa bisa ketemu lagi?!" batinku.

DEG DEG DEG

"Aishh… kalau setiap ketemu dengan dia selalu seperti ini bagaimana cara aku melupakannya" ucapku sambil memegang dada.

"Tapi kenapa dia terus melihat kearahku?" batinku lagi.

###

Besoknya aku berjalan sendirian menuju ke tempat parkir. Hari ini Donghae tidak ikut pulang bersamaku, dia masih ada kegiatan.

"Hai.." sapa seseorang disampingku. Aku menoleh kesamping.

DEG

_Siwon? _

Aku terpaku.

"Hai.. gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Ehh.. gwenchana" kataku setelah sadar. Dia tersenyum.

Ahh.. aku begitu merindukan senyumanya itu.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya

"Ahh.. ne, Donghae-ah masih ada kegiatan" ucapku. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanyanya serius.

"Dia sahabatku saat Senior High School."

"Jinjja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, dia juga sudah punya namjachingu." Kulihat wajahnya kembali berubah ceria.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang, Yesung-ah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

Didalam perjalanan pulang, kami saling diam. Kulihat Siwon sesekali melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya mobil yang membawa kami sampai di depan rumahku.

"Gomawoo" ucapku.

"Cheonma" ucapnya tulus.

"Besok ada kuliah pagi?" tanyanya.

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama."

Aku tersipu malu.

"Ne."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

Aku berjalan cepat ke kamar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" teriakku.

"Siwon mengajakku berangkat bersama" ucapku senang sambil loncat-loncat di kamar.

###

Semenjak kejadian itu, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Kami sering pulang bersama, mengobrol, bahkan bercanda ketika jam istirahat.

3 bulan kemudian.

Kami berjalan dengan perlahan kearah taman kampus, hari ini dia ingin menunjukan sesuatu padaku. Aku sangat penasaran, jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang sejak tadi. Ada sedikit harapan dalam hatiku kalau dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku, bukannya aku kepedean tapi melihat kelakuannya selama ini aku menjadi sedikit punya harapan.

Sebelum sampai dia menyuruhku memejamkan mata, aku menjadi tambah penasaran. Tapi aaku tetap menuruti kemauannya. Dia menuntunku kembali berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya membuat ku juga ikut berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Saat aku bilang 3 kau boleh membuka mata" ucapnya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"1…2…3" ucapnya. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mataku. Setelah aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku terpaku dengan apa yang kini ada di depanku. Segera kuhampiri tulisan yang terbentuk di atas rumput hijau.

_**SARANGHAEYO, YESUNG. **_

Begitulah tulisannya. Aku berbalik melihat kearah Siwon.

"Sungie-ah, Saranghaeyo. Maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?" ucapnya dengan mantap.

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya, ternyata tebakanku benar Siwon menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Siwon-ah kau yakin?" ucapku ragu.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin" ucapnya serius.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapku masih belum yakin.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kelas 1, namun aku tidak berani untuk menyatakannya. Waktu aku mendengar kau berkata tidak mencintaiku, betapa hancurnya hatiku mendengar itu. Tapi semenjak aku melihatmu lagi disini, aku ingin mencoba untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Saranghaeyo, Sungie-ah." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tak dapat lagi menahan kebahagiannya. Kupeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Wonnie" bisikku di telinganya

Siwon tersenyum, dilepaskannya pelukanku lalu di ciumnya bibirku dengan lembut menyalurkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

BLUSHH

Pipiku sontak merona ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Siwon yang melihatnya pun terkekeh. Aku yang tak bisa menahan rona di pipiku segera memeluknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu dulu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, karena Appaku melarang aku mempunyai kekasih. Mianhae, Wonnie" bisikku menyesal.

"Gwenchana, Baby. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucapnya tulus.

"Gomawo, Wonnie."

"Cheonma, sebagai gantinya kau sekarang harus menciumku sampai aku puas" ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kyaaa.. dasar pervert!" ucapku lalu berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

Cinta tidak butuh uang untuk mendapatkannya,

Tapi hanya butuh kesabaran dan perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Buat judul saya masih bingung, jadi ga ada judul dulu ya :D Mianhae buat para YeWon Shipper saya baru mempostnya sekarang, padahal YeWon Day udah lewat. Yang penting saya sudah mempostnya *ngeles XD

Untuk keluarga besar YeWonderfull

Happy YeWon Day ^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan FF saya,

Mianhae kalau jelek. Maklum masih baru xD

Buat yang baca Review, please?

Kritik mengenai penulisan juga boleh,

Asal jangan bash Chara, okey?

* * *

With Heart,

**cloud3024 **


End file.
